


Joseph Copeland

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault follows dom gives birth





	Joseph Copeland

This is the hardest fic i've ever wrote so please don't leave nasty comments on this fic and no there will never be a another story about Joseph.

Joseph Copeland  
Dom and lofty sat in the front of the chrunch with tears in their eyes. From birth Joseph had a hard road, firstly he had spent around 5 months in and out of the ICU, dom had blamed himself for his son's suffering, though if he had taken better care of himself while pregnant then Joseph would have been born healthy. Lofty and everyone else knew that this wasn't the case, that Joseph had been just unlucky but nothing anyone said could convince dom. When Joseph was 5 months the doctors had basically had given up, said that Joseph would have no quality of life and maybe it would be kinder to let him go. But dom and lofty knew their son was a fighter and never gave up on him. When Joseph went home, he still had a feeding tube in his nose. Which meant that he didn't get enough to eat for the first year of his life until he was able to eat solid food. Even after Joseph had survived the first year of his life, things were still hard. Joseph had speech and balance problems which made him a easy target for school yard bullies but through all the hardships dom and lofty were always there for him. Dom and lofty always made their son know that he was loved and wanted. Turns out they were right about Joseph being a fighter because here they sat in a chrunch watching as Joseph got married to sam Smith his girlfriend of 4 years and the love of his life.


End file.
